


【昊王】重要任务abo

by yeyichen



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 06:02:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17657297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeyichen/pseuds/yeyichen





	【昊王】重要任务abo

　　灰尘弥漫在城郊野外废弃的大楼之中，夜晚还未到来，夕阳照射着浮动的灰尘。地上的血迹已经干涸，血液源头也已被笨拙的包扎起来。  
　　唐昊让王杰希躺在地上，头枕在自己大腿上，用满是灰尘的衣服帮他擦着脸上的冷汗。  
　　唐昊已经急得不能再急，俩人原本只是单独行动来探探敌军内部情况，没想到任务没能够完成，还差点让王杰希搭了命进去，俩人一下子从暗探变成了被追杀。唐昊此时此刻真的是一肚子火不知何处发泄。他一向都是暴脾气，真不知道给王杰希带来多少麻烦。可是此时此刻，即使心里乱成一团，唐昊也依旧保持着清醒镇定，不得不说这些年他也是成熟了许多。  
　　“靠，特么的哪有让Omega给alpha挡子弹的道理。”唐昊一边咒骂着，也不知道是骂王杰希还是骂他自己。  
　　事情原由，都是因为在战斗的时候，唐昊没能看好后背的敌人，被敌军突袭。王杰希为了救唐昊，不管自己如何就给唐昊挡了子弹。所幸那子弹没有打在要害的心脏，肩膀、大腿、腹部三处却是中弹、血流不止。  
　　王杰希忍受着身体上的疼痛，逃离包围的过程中，他已经因为疼痛昏迷了一次，此刻是为了生存，强忍着痛楚。  
　　王杰希张着嘴喘息，眉头紧缩，原本白皙的脸颊变得苍白，嘴唇更是泛起青紫色来，一副痛苦的模样。他张了张嘴似是想对唐昊说出话来，却又说不出口。  
　　“行了行了，你安分一会。无线电联系已经上叶修了，明天就有援军来。”唐昊说着，脱了自己的军装外套盖在王杰希身上。  
　　“呵……说的像我多弱似的、咳……”王杰希挑眉看着唐昊，勉强的说出一句话来，一口冷气吸进去，难受的咳出声。一咳不要紧，又触碰了伤口，疼得他龇牙咧嘴。  
　　“靠，我的祖宗，你别动了行不行。你要是出了问题，我怎么跟微草交代啊。”唐昊连忙按住王杰希没受伤的肩膀给他按下去“以前可没见你这样，你这次简直比我还要疯！”  
　　“还知道你疯？”  
　　“……”  
　　王杰希躺在唐昊腿上，半阖着眼睛休息着。唐昊则坐在那擦拭着爱枪，检查所剩无几的弹药。好在这座废弃的楼还算安全，那伙人一时半会也想不到他俩会逃到这里去，更何况方才战斗后对面也是损失惨重，弹药虽少却也无伤大雅。  
　　“子弹还有多少？”王杰希忽然开口问道。  
　　“五颗手枪子弹，再就没了。”唐昊黑着脸把那仅剩的子弹塞进膛，并在确认过后将其塞进腰间枪套中。  
　　“够了，他们不会来的……放心好了。”王杰希的说话速度有些慢，却也明显地恢复了一些精神，似乎是三处伤口已经停止流血，给了他一口喘气的机会。再者，他也发现到唐昊焦急的情绪，而那份焦急并非出自对于被困在此处的手足无措，而是因为王杰希身上的伤，以及王杰希帮他挡的那一枪。  
　　王杰希想着想着，竟是微微勾起嘴角，眉头之间都放松了不少，似是在想什么开心地事情。  
　　他和唐昊，也算得上是两情相悦，除了至今未完成标记以外，却已经能够做到心有灵犀了。  
　　听上去似乎有些不可思议，呼啸佣兵团的队长唐昊怎么就和微草佣兵团的王杰希勾搭到一起去了，无论是谁听到这个消息都大吃一惊，其中最惊讶地还数刘小别——一边是自己的损友，一边是自己的队长，怎么想这两个人似乎都不可能凑到一起啊！可事实就是这样，更让人惊讶的是，唐昊已经暗恋了王杰希许久：自从联盟演习赛上，呼啸和微草的那场演练让唐昊输给王杰希之后……  
　　“笑什么呢。”唐昊瞥见王杰希的笑容呼吸一顿，感叹着这个人笑起来倒是别样好看，又觉得王杰希这个人的确思维跳跃，这什么时候了他怎么还笑得出来！  
　　“笑你傻。”王杰希轻声道。  
　　“嗤，没你傻。”唐昊别开脸，全然不能理解王杰希在想什么，却是悄悄红了耳根。  
　　王杰希是觉得，自己一个快三十的人了，居然和这么个小年轻谈起了恋爱。不过唐昊确实对他胃口，某种意义上来说，唐昊居然有他年轻时候的影子，这更是加深了唐昊在王杰希脑海中的印象，以至于唐昊犹犹豫豫地找他来告白的时候，他想都没想就答应了。  
　　唐昊年纪还小，二十出头，在王杰希眼里就是个好胜的小子，还是个对情爱之事懵懵懂懂的处男。  
　　一想到这里王杰希更想笑了。  
　　唐昊脾气躁、爱出风头、自尊心强，但是这些性格在王杰希眼前却被唐昊收得好好地，一头高傲的孤狼忽然就变成了家养哈士奇，王杰希说啥就是啥，王杰希说暂时不标记唐昊就点点头答应了。这都一年过去了，唐昊居然真的没提标记的事情，俩人顶多互相亲亲摸摸解决一下生理需要留下一个临时标记，也亏得唐昊和王杰希忍得下来！  
　　王杰希真不是故意的，王杰希那会儿觉得俩人相处时间短，不应该那么草率，可后来他觉得时候到了，自己也不好意思开口了。这么一拖，就拖到了现在。  
　　这不，王杰希衣服口袋里还随身带着抑制剂呢。  
　　王杰希这么想着，下意识伸出自己没伤到的手，摸了摸胸口的口袋，那里应当有一瓶装着抑制剂的药瓶才……没有！  
　　王杰希猛地瞪大了眼睛，手慌乱地在口袋里翻找着，平日里放着抑制剂和维生素的口袋里居然空空如也！他挣扎地想要坐起身来好好翻找一下，却被唐昊眼尖地按了回去。  
　　“干啥干啥！不好好躺着你找什么呢！”唐昊被吓得不要不要地，生怕王杰希出点啥事，刘小别还不得把他肢解了啊。  
　　“完了……”在确认口袋里没有自己想要找的药瓶后，王杰希无力地跌了回去，手也垂了下去，“没带……”  
　　“什么东西没带？能坚持到明天吗，援军明天早上就能来！”唐昊被王杰希的情绪带的也有些慌乱，他不断猜想着王杰希到底是什么没带。  
　　“应该……可以。”王杰希叹了口气皱起眉头来，“我没带抑制剂，而且算算时间，发情期就是今天晚上了。”王杰希丝毫不避讳那些词语，完全没有作为“柔弱的”Omega的自觉，更是没有注意到唐昊的眼睛越瞪越大、耳根也越来越红。  
　　王杰希越是在意此事，便越觉得身体有了奇怪的反应，先是觉得脸颊有些热，后又感觉身上有些痒，一时之间竟是分不清到底是真的到了发情期还是心理作用。  
　　王杰希知道，他一旦在这个地方进入发情期，在没有抑制剂的情况下他只能被唐昊标记。  
　　虽然这是他一直以来所期望的。  
　　  
　　发情期并没有缺席。  
　　王杰希依旧枕在唐昊腿上，他能感觉到自己的身体瞬间变得火热，又下意识地寻找身边微凉的身体。更要命的是身体伸出传来的痒意，每一寸皮肤都叫嚣着被触碰的渴望，难以启齿的地方更是渴求着巨物的进入。  
　　太糟糕了。即使这是omega的本能，王杰希也觉得这种不受自己控制的感觉太糟糕了。  
　　他的五感在一瞬间变得格外敏感，他能感觉到身边人骤然加快的心跳，能够听到人咽下口水的声音，更能感觉到距离他脸颊不到一寸远那处蛰伏着的巨物正缓缓变大。  
　　Omega的气味实在是过于迷人，王杰希身上散发出的淡淡药香萦绕在唐昊鼻尖，他低下头便能看到王杰希泛起红的脸颊和紧蹙的眉头。  
　　标记他。  
　　标记他！  
　　唐昊心底蛰伏着的野兽不断地咆哮着，几乎要冲破他最后的一丝理智——不可以，王杰希正受着伤。  
　　唐昊深吸一口气，那淡淡的药香竟是让空气变得又几分清新，却不能让唐昊变得冷却下来。唐昊想着，这一次也只要想前几次一样就好，只要完成一个临时标记就好。他这样想着，小心地一手搂住王杰希的腰肢，一手搂紧王杰希的肩膀将人抱起来，让人坐在自己腿上。  
　　王杰希被迫坐起身，好在身上的枪伤已经没有再流血，却也浑身无力地瘫软在了唐昊身上。他双眼有些湿润，朦胧地半睁着不知看向何处。  
　　唐昊撩起王杰希汗湿的发，手指擦过他的耳廓按上那脆弱的后颈。敏感的地方被触碰，王杰希骤然浑身颤抖起来，身体也用尽了力气微微挣扎，当他意识到做这一切的是唐昊后，又瞬间安静下来，像极了乖巧的猫。  
　　“我就……咬一口，临时标记，别怕。”唐昊也知道他这样的行为对于一名omega来说又多么不安，他便一边安抚着王杰希的背一边探过头去吻住柔软的后颈肉。轻柔地吻丝毫没有唐昊的风格，但这的确是他只会在王杰希面前流露出的模样。  
　　王杰希浑身战栗着，身上冒出的汗把黑色的制服打湿，他却只能咬紧牙关努力地不流出一丝呻吟。他能感觉到脖颈在被人亲吻，自己的信息素也逐渐被另一种极其霸道的信息素所侵染，火药的味道过于浓郁，渐渐地竟是将药香完全压迫住。  
　　这名alpha也是一个极其霸道的存在。  
　　“不用了……”王杰希忽然开口说道，声音还发着颤，呼吸不稳的他渐渐发出了点点喘息的声音。  
　　“王杰希？”唐昊一听这话愣住了，身体僵在那里，犬齿还悬在腺体上方，也不知道是该咬还是不该咬。  
　　“直接标记我，直接……操我。”王杰希伸手抓紧了唐昊背上的衣料，面色通红，可说出的话却是一如他的个性那般大胆直率。  
　　唐昊又一次愣住了，他的理智轻易地被王杰希的一句话打散，也难以控制自己想要占有眼前人的欲望。  
　　王杰希想着他怎么还不动作，便疑惑地缓缓抬起头来，这么一抬头，却恰好被唐昊吻住了嘴唇。  
　　“唔……”王杰希唇齿间发出轻微的喘息声，却被唐昊很快的用唇堵了回去。好久没饮水的嘴唇有些干燥，却不妨碍两人交换着唾液的过程中染回了湿润。  
　　唐昊甚是大胆的撬开王杰希的唇齿，舌尖直直侵略而入、纠缠住王杰希的舌便往自己嘴里拉扯。王杰希只得眯起眼睛、仰着头任人纠缠，被勾起的舌尖裸露在外，咽不下的津液顺着嘴角流下来，淫靡的水痕顺着脖颈滑进衣领，再往下便是禁欲的佣兵制服。  
　　唐昊早已被王杰希勾得失去理智，他更是难以置信，如此高傲的微草队长此时竟被他抱在怀里吻得喘不过气。  
　　唐昊一手扯住了王杰希的腰带，三下两下便把那复杂的腰带扯下抛到一边，更是得寸进尺地扯开黑色制服的扣子，露出内里白色的t恤衫。制服的扣子落在地上，无不控诉着唐昊方才暴力的动作。那黑色的裤子也未能幸免，竟是连着内裤一起被唐昊扯了下去，一下子就让那两条又细又白的长腿裸露在外。  
　　王杰希冷得打了个哆嗦，下意识缩到唐昊怀里去。他浑身只穿着一件白色的t恤，还是因为唐昊怕这衣服不好脱会让他肩膀的伤撕裂才被放过一劫。两条长腿跨坐在唐昊腿上，更有一条腿还带着红白相间的绷带，腹部染血的绷带就更是显得狼狈。  
　　“呃……我尽量轻些，你要是疼了就喊。”唐昊一看到那些伤口竟是冷静下来许多，他小心翼翼地把王杰希抱在怀里，双手托着那丰满挺翘的臀瓣。那柔软的臀肉确实手感极佳，多余的肉都被他从手指缝里挤出来，白皙的皮肤他微微一掐都能掐出红痕来。也许这是omega身体的特质吧，不过，王杰希绝对是这个世界上对于他来说最诱人的omega了，唐昊心里想。  
　　“不用……别考虑我的伤，死不了。”王杰希云淡风轻地说道，实际上他的身体已经承受不了过度的欲望，那杆子细腰竟是无自觉地微微扭动了两下。他深吸一口气，凑到唐昊耳边，故意压低了声音轻声说道：“用力点，操死我。”  
　　“操……”唐昊瞬间红了眼睛爆了声粗口。  
　　唐昊的手指已经迫不及待地摸到了入口处，那处已经柔软湿润得不像话，似乎就等待着唐昊的闯入。唐昊的指节偏大，一根手指缓缓挤入后便感觉到甬道狭窄，却能感觉到王杰希那汪软穴极其热情地吮吸着他的手指向里探去。  
　　“唔……”王杰希微微翘起臀部，身体却是止不住地颤抖。身体被侵入的感觉实在奇怪，可是一想到那是唐昊的手指，却能让他浑身兴奋得发痒。尤其是那隐秘的后穴，哪怕被唐昊用手指侵入也不得满足，若是有什么更粗更大的东西闯进来才好。  
　　发情期的omega的身体早已做好了被侵入的准备，那迷人的信香足够让一个alpha失去理智，也足够让一个omega化身雌受。  
　　“哈啊……唐昊……”王杰希咬紧了下唇，一手插入唐昊那有点扎手的短发，似乎是寻求着海上的浮木一般抱紧了人。  
　　后穴中的一指逐渐变为两指，柔软的穴口也被扩张得更为柔软，足以承受唐昊胯下那狰狞的巨物了。而唐昊则是早已忍受不住想要挺身而入的欲望。他抽出自己的手指，一撩王杰希的t恤下摆，露出那布满匀称肌肉的小腹和胸口来。  
　　“叼着，别咬嘴唇。”唐昊把衣服的下摆放在王杰希面前，本来只是无心的试探，毕竟等王杰希发情期过去后他肯定是要被武力教育的，他也没敢做过火，只是想看看王杰希到底能变得多么淫荡。可他没想到的是，王杰希乖得像只家猫，竟是真的张开嘴咬住了衣摆，任凭自己胸口两点茱萸裸露在外。  
　　唐昊偷偷咽了咽口水，俯下身咬住一颗乳首。那乳首竟是早已挺立起来，暴露在空气中瑟瑟发抖着，被唐昊这么一咬，竟是迅速地变得硬如石子一般。唐昊舔着那颗乳粒，舌尖挑逗、唇齿吮吸，直逼得王杰希咬紧了衣料发出低低的呻吟。  
　　而唐昊手上也没闲着，直接解开自己的腰带，放任胯下蛰伏已久的巨物弹出。那性器颜色淡的很，一看就很配还是处男的唐昊，可形状却狰狞地青筋外露，尺寸更是让王杰希看了心惊。王杰希默默地扭开头，心底暗骂真的是一代更比一代强。  
　　“我要进去了。”唐昊含着王杰希的乳首含糊不清道。  
　　“唔……嗯。”王杰希点点头，闭上眼睛竟是有些紧张。  
　　硕大的龟头抵在穴口蠢蠢欲动，而那软穴感受到了衣物的压迫竟也一开一合勾引着他进入。唐昊咬了咬牙，因为焦急额头渗出了星点汗水，他努力地克制着想要一捣黄龙的欲望，缓缓地将龟头挤入穴中。  
　　“嗯……唔！”王杰希猛地瞪大眼睛，双手抓紧了唐昊的衣服浑身难耐地颤抖着。那性器实在是过大了，alpha的体质永远是这般有压迫感，烙铁般的物什插在身体里，他稍稍一动就能感觉到那性器摩擦过自己要命的敏感点。王杰希仿佛被性器钉在了唐昊身上一般，那猛烈地火药味儿冲入鼻腔，惹得他后穴下意识绞紧了才进入一半的性器。  
　　唐昊倒吸一口凉气，那软穴又暖又紧，他一进去就被内壁热情的吮吸住，那样的快感险些激得这小处男直接被夹射出来。唐昊咬咬牙，双手捏住王杰希的软臀向上一提，自己的腰胯也向上一顶，把人稳稳抱在怀里的同时也让性器整根没入进去。  
　　王杰希被顶得发出一声呻吟，却也咬紧了衣摆没让衣服掉下去。  
　　“这儿真热……”唐昊一口咬在王杰希脖颈上，沉着声音说道。平日里张扬的气势被他收敛好，仅剩下那磨人的压迫感把人禁锢在怀中。唐昊迫不及待地挺动这腰身，让狰狞的性器缓缓出入那销魂窟之中。  
　　王杰希哪受得了这般顶弄，他浑身敏感地要命，唐昊咬他一口就让他快感难耐。可恶的发情期把他变成了浪荡的雌受，此时此刻只有唐昊的精液能让他饱腹。  
　　唐昊并不是什么懂得克制的人，他能感受到那软穴地兴奋，更是难耐自己的欲求，双掌掐住两瓣臀肉狠狠地将性器捅入深处，再整根拔出只剩头部，然后又一次全部插入狠狠磨擦过内壁。  
　　“唔……哈啊——！那、那里……不！”王杰希忽然瞪大了眼，浑身痉挛一般的颤抖起来。下腹累积地快感足以让他崩溃，那敏感处被唐昊不经意地擦过便激励起这般反应。王杰希挣扎起来，他想从那过度的快感中逃离，却一次又一次被唐昊按回那狰狞的肉棒上。  
　　“这里？”唐昊挑眉，他即使是个处男也知道什么地方会让王杰希舒服。随后，他便像个打桩机一样盯上了让王杰希那般失态的点，硕大的龟头狠狠碾压上那敏感的凸起，每每都能得到王杰希带着哭声的颤音。  
　　被叼着的衣服早已落了下去，遮盖住了胸腹上大片的红痕。王杰希扬起脖颈，刘海被汗水打湿黏在脸颊上竟显得他格外性感，那双饱含星光的眼眸此刻也是被情欲侵占。王杰希带着哭腔发出呻吟，他从未体验过这般过激的快感，好似在海中一般的窒息之感。  
　　“不……啊啊……轻、轻点……啊！”王杰希语无伦次地呻吟着，那略微拔高了音调的声音勾人心弦，惹得本就难以控制自己的唐昊更是失去理智。  
　　“王杰希，王杰希……”唐昊喊着他的名字，一次次用力顶撞在那敏感的凸起上。但是他仍然觉得不够，后穴内再温暖湿润，却总让他觉得不满足，他还想要更多、还想进入一个更加柔软的地方。唐昊双眼泛红，不管那白皙的臀瓣已经被他捏出红痕，用尽了力气将整根肉棒挤入穴中，仿佛要将软穴捣烂一般执着。  
　　王杰希的性器早已高高立起，面对面的姿势让他的性器蹭在唐昊那结实的腹肌上，性器顶端渗出的液体蹭在唐昊腹肌上显得十分淫靡。王杰希几乎是承受不住那般汹涌的情欲，他早已在高潮边缘，可身体却依旧饥渴地渴求着更多。唐昊身上的味道好像是王杰希的解药，让王杰希沉浸其中，又被其拉入情欲的地狱。  
　　“王杰希……让我标记你。”唐昊一边在他体内摸索着顶撞，一边在王杰希耳边低声哄着。少年独有的张扬而狂放的声音让王杰希在无数个夜晚沉浸于妄想而无法自拔，那声音加上情欲的沙哑和性感更是人王杰希无法抵抗。  
　　王杰希被蛊惑着软了身子，身体却是格外的兴奋。内壁上原本紧闭之处竟是微微松动，在唐昊执着地顶弄下，那生殖腔竟是无比乖顺地便为其敞开了。  
　　唐昊感觉到那不同寻常的开口也是一愣，他抬起头看向王杰希泛起红晕的脸庞，对上那微微躲闪的目光，脑海中的最后一根弦也骤然绷断。  
　　他从来都很擅长把握机会，也从来不是什么懂得隐忍的人。  
　　唐昊的性器立刻对准了那更加柔软的入口，毫不犹豫地想更深处挤进去。  
　　“哈……哈啊——！”王杰希仰起头发出一声甜腻的呻吟，他分辨不出到底是疼痛还是快感，从未被打开的地方过于敏感，就这样被狰狞巨物挤入，过于滚烫而酸胀的感觉刺激着他的神经。王杰希觉得自己肯定要疯了，不然怎么会在情欲之中这般失态。  
　　而唐昊比他还要疯狂，那更隐秘的生殖腔比外道更加柔软湿润，就像无数张小嘴包裹住他的性器一般，稍稍一顶都能感觉到身下人的轻颤。  
　　进入了这个地方，王杰希将永远属于他。  
　　唐昊痴迷的舔着王杰希的脖颈，胯下的巨物在生殖腔中驰骋，将王杰希的身体顶弄得上下乱晃。  
　　王杰希的双腿早已使不上力气，全靠唐昊抱着他才不至于从人怀中跌落下去。王杰希双眼迷茫地看着前方，生殖腔被肏弄的认知让他更是羞耻，却也更是兴奋。火药的气味渐渐把药香包裹，两种苦涩的味道混合在一起竟然是无比的搭配。  
　　王杰希紧咬着那根肉棒，随着唐昊的动作张合着软穴，将那肉棒吮吸得更加粗壮硬挺。他鬼使神差地把手搭在小腹上，好似能感受到唐昊的性器顶撞的节奏一般。  
　　太有安全感了，王杰希闭上眼睛想。  
　　那双白花花的大长腿攀上唐昊的腰肢，结实的手臂揽上唐昊的脖颈，那双大小眼中也满满都是唐昊的影子。即使唐昊只是他的后辈、是他遗留下来追逐着他的对手，也能给他无尽的爱意和安全感。  
　　“唐昊……哈啊……标记我……”王杰希柔声道。  
　　“正有此意。”唐昊咬紧牙，抱紧了王杰希的狠狠地向里顶弄着，用尽力气冲刺了数十下，才咬在王杰希的脖颈上，成结。  
　　成结的过程是漫长的，王杰希能感受到狭窄的甬道被撑开到极限，那是让他再也无法逃离的枷锁，是他自愿接受的禁锢。王杰希能感觉到唐昊的精液一股一股灌入自己肚子里，唐昊也格外偏执地将精液都射在他生殖腔的最深处，微凉的液体灌满了生殖腔，却因为结的存在无法流淌出来。  
　　王杰希瘫软在唐昊怀中，性器早已泄出浓稠的精液，两人身体间被王杰希的体液弄得一团糟。王杰希缓缓眨了眨眼睛，这么射，不愧是小年轻，可同时，注定会有个孩子要到来。  
　　得，这算是给他的退役找了个借口吗。  
　　“想什么呢。”注意到王杰希的出神，唐昊不悦地皱起眉。他不舍地在王杰希体内磨蹭了很久，才抽出了自己的性器，却没能带出丝毫的精液。那些液体被生殖腔紧紧锁在体内，这也是omega孕育的本能。  
　　“那句话怎么说来着……”  
　　“什么怎么说？”  
　　“看到你那一刻，咱俩孩子叫啥我都想好了。”  
　　“靠，王杰希你是不是还想再来一次！”  
　　“不急，第一次标记，发情期要好几天呢。”王杰希窝在唐昊怀里软软地打了个哈欠，他任由唐昊帮他披好衣服，头一歪就直接睡了过去。留下又被他撩拨起欲望的唐昊一脸苦大仇深地帮他穿衣服。  
　　  
　　救援在第二天清晨如约而来。  
　　带头人果然是叶修，作为一个alpha，叶修凑近大楼那一刻就闻到了浓郁的药香和极具侵略性的火药味，那火药味包裹着药香，似乎警告着每一个人：这个人是我的。  
　　“得，又来晚一步。”叶修点了根烟叼在嘴里，扇了扇鼻尖的灰尘，摆了摆手让兴欣和微草呼啸的人冲了进去。当然，如他所料，两个人都安然无事。只不过救援队要把王杰希抬上担架的时候，唐昊说什么也不让，非要自己抱着王杰希走出去。  
　　“哟，年轻人不错啊，征服了微草最强Omega。”叶修瞅着俩人狼狈样，又闻到了王杰希身上混合着的气息，调笑着说。  
　　“哼。”唐昊冷哼一声，自顾自抱着王杰希往前走，还不忘帮王杰希遮好身上的吻痕。  
　　“你俩免于一难，我们到的时候，草丛边还埋伏着他们的人，估计也是等着救援把你们一举拿下呢。”叶修笑着耸耸肩，好似说自己拍死了一只蟑螂那么轻松。  
　　“那麻烦叶修留在这守株待兔了。”唐昊怀里王杰希忽然睁开眼睛说道。  
　　“啧啧啧，大眼儿你还有力气说话啊，看来唐昊还不够努力啊。”  
　　“你少说两句吧……”王杰希一脸无奈，他拍了拍唐昊抱着他的手，安抚下被叶修那垃圾话影响到了的alpha，又顺手把口袋里的一个u盘扔给叶修。这是他收集的敌军内部资料，虽然抑制剂不见了可这东西不能丢，“你们继续等吧，我回去度过发情期了，顺便帮我跟微草请七天假。”  
　　叶修听了就摆摆手，让俩人赶紧上车，其余的人等着在此埋伏来救援的人了。  
　　  
　　“我觉得七天不够。”唐昊垂着头忽然说道。  
　　“啊？”  
　　“我觉得你十天都下不了床。”唐昊眸光闪烁，狂放地眼神中毫不保留对怀中人的占有欲。  
　　“噗嗤。”王杰希忽地笑出声，“行啊，那你就来试试看。”  
　　  
　　——end


End file.
